


Supernatural rewrite. Season 1

by VeeWritesFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeWritesFanfics/pseuds/VeeWritesFanfics
Summary: Wherever the Winchesters go-lives get turned upside down for better or worse.  (Y/N)'s life was no exception. From the moment she picked up that phone get in contact with one of her friends she was going to get roped up in their adventures, and she wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. Pilot pt. I

"Alright, we are closing off for the night. Could you hand me those keys, please?"

You jumped slightly at the question of your co-worker, you were so deep in your own thoughts you had forgotten where you were for a second. Turning your gaze to the left to see a key with a bright red keychain attached to it laying behind the reception desk you were leaning on and gave a small nod while handing it over.

Adriana took the keys from your hand, giving you a puzzled look before turning it into a soft smile. "Daydreaming again?" You nodded while forcing back a yawn that was threatening to come out. "You have been quiet the entire shift, are you having those dreams again?"

"They keep coming back." You nodded, still trying to fight the urge to yawn. You had been tired this entire evening, and you weren't going to let this feeling win, not now, not ever. "They are getting worse and worse... And lately, it has been the same one. Every.Single. Night" Adriana gave you a sympathetic look.

"You know I am worried about you, right?"

"I thought I saw something in your eyes" You laughed, pushing yourself off the desk to stand straight, giving your body a much-needed stretch. "I'll be fine, honestly. I am probably still sleeping more than when I was in school." You gave your friend a smug grin, but Adriana did not seem amused. The two of you have been working together at the 'VanHouse Auction Center and Exhibition' for two years and had grown quite close. Tho you never saw each other during the day when you weren't working. Whenever you and Adriana decided to see each other, it was after working hours, which meant getting your drink on in your favourite bar. This friendship dynamic made for the perfect atmosphere for sharing very personal troubles. This friendship was like being friends-with-benefits. But the benefit was sharing secrets you'd ever tell a single soul. You and Adriana would get together and vent for as long as possible, and then none of them asks for it ever again unless the other brought it up.

Adriana walked over to the big front door of the exhibitions' foyer they were standing in to close the large glass doors. It was October 31st: Halloween. And you, lucky girls, had the nightshift. VanHouse was organising a Halloween themed scavenger hunt that was 'as frightening as it will be educational.' or at least, that was what the pamphlet promised those poor kids' parents.

You let out a long sigh. "Did you expect more participants this evening?" Opening one of the bags of candy from the stock that was they opened because of the lack of visitors and even trick or treaters and popping an M&M in your mouth. 

Adriana started to laugh as she turned around, making her long crimson-dyed hair dance around her shoulders. "Definitely not." she shrugged, walking over where you were standing and grabbing a handful of the multicoloured candy. "But I don't care. It's easy money, right?"

You lifted your shoulders; you honestly weren't thinking about that. "I guess... If I hadn't been working, I would have sat on my couch the entire time, watching some obscure horror movie." You rolled your eyes. "Wouldn't have won either way."

"Well at least you got to experience this dramatic evening with me" Adriana retorted, flashing you a shit-eating grin. She must be very proud of her 'comeback'. 

Lifting your pointer finger and twirling it around you rolled your eyes "Party'' You spoke in a monotone voice. Adriana lifted a hand to her chest and acted fake hurt before playfully hitting your shoulder as the two of you let out a laugh. 

"So about those nightmares-"

"No, definitely not." You cut her off, shaking your head. Sadly, Adriana wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Oh come on, you already told me about all of them. I just wanna know which one is playing on repeat..." She pouted, folding her hands together as if she was going to pray. "Just tell me (Y/N), make my evening at least a tiny bit worth it." You stared at her friend for a second contemplating if she would give in to her Adriana's curiosity. Adriana wasn't that big of a pusher; usually, she let anything go if you wanted her to. But these dreams were fascinating to her. It felt like she was going to solve a mystery if they could figure out what they meant. "Please..." She added once more. You rolled your eyes in response. "Since we closed off early we still have an hour left on the clock..." Adriana hinted in a sing-song voice, making you sigh deeply before throwing her hands up in defeat, you better not regret this in the morning.

"Fine!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands up in defeat. Your friend clapped in her hands to celebrate her little victory. "It's the one about the blonde girl dying."

"Does she die in that dream?"

"She is on the ceiling bleeding from her stomach and then the entire room bursts into flames" You explained, emphasising on the last part of the story. "She is probably not living to tell that to someone."

"Alright, fair. But these dreams feel different than other divinations you've had?"

"Yea" you nodded "These are way more intense. I sometimes don't just see them, I feel them..."

Adriana nodded in agreement, a puzzled expression on her face. "Maybe that's because these visions are coming to you. Usually, you are the one holding the pendulum or laying the cards."

"Assuming they are visions and not dreams. But that does sound like a plausible explanation." You agreed, shoving an entire hand of candies into your mouth. Thinking about that dream stressed you out more that you'd like to admit. Just imagining that it might be more than a dream, that it might be an actual vision scared the living hell out of you.

Ever since you started noticing your psychic abilities around the age of eighteen, you were very accepting of them. You had been able to see your deceased grandma for years, and your mom had explained that a few other family members had the same' gift.' It didn't scare you one bit. The fact that you grew up around other obscure and scary realities may have made you a little indifferent towards 'weird' and 'supernatural' Phenomenons, or maybe you were just a little bit weird yourself, who knew? All that you did know is that you are able to do things most people aren't able to do and that you can help others with it. It was also a great way of earning some extra money. But these dreams were different; something about them didn't sit right with you. They were frightening. You would wake up in the middle of the night; screaming, panting and sweating all over. The reason you wanted to ignore the dreams so bad was that you were hoping that they would turn out to be some weird glitch in your brain. But if a psychic gets the same couple of dreams on repeat for at least a couple of weeks, that must mean something big was coming, right?

"And the guys you told me about, the ones in your other dreams?" Adriana asked, noticing how you had started to stare into the distance again with a vacant expression in your eyes.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" you asked, snapping back to reality.

"You said you knew them?"

"Their dad had this weird job that required him to drive all over America, he would take his sons with him wherever he went, and whenever they were close, he would drop Sam and Dean off at our place so my mom could babysit them." you smiled. You haven't seen the brothers in four years. There were some email exchanges, text messages and sometimes you would meet Dean in a bar when he was close but that hadn't happened in a year either. Dean told her about this big fight and how Sam had left for college, but you never pressed the topic further scared to anger Dean. You also never mentioned to either of them that she was still keeping contact with both Sam and Dean, thinking that it would just add more fuel to the already sky-high sky fire.

"Maybe you can ask them if there is something strange happening in their lives?" Adriana thought aloud, tapping her pointer finger to her chin. "They do know about your abilities, right?" The corners of your lips turned up into a small smile finding that statement very amusing, oh they knew.

They were the ones that introduced you to the weird and supernatural or at least their dad, John Winchester, did. He had figured it out you had psychic tendencies when you helped him out with one of his jobs. He was getting frustrated when he couldn't locate some ghost's bones. It had been haunting the town you, and your mother lived in for a couple of weeks now and John, tried to stop the ghost before it attacked again. When he was sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out where they were you had just told him after watching him work for a little while. At first, the man didn't believe you. You were just a little girl after all, but he took a chance anyway after your mother advised him to do so. Typical John Winchester, not listening to anyone he feels superior over. Luckily you turned out to be right, and since that day, he had been trying to get more information out of you whenever he was stuck with a tough hunt. Luckily this was a rare occurrence. Your mother, Loraine, wanted him to stop using her child, but he figured he had the right to do so because he was 'saving lives'. He would make you sit at a table laying tarot cards for hours telling you that you weren't trying hard enough if it took you too long. When John finally realised you weren't able to provide him with the information he needed, he would storm off telling Loraine she was raising her daughter wrong. John and Loraine's relationship suffered due to his behaviour around you, but she would still let the brothers come over to keep an eye on them; it wasn't their fault that their father was an arrogant prick.

''I suppose I could give them a call... Perhaps it'll calm me down'' you nodded, surprised to get a plausible suggestion from Adriana.

''Yeah you could tell them to at least stay away from blonde chicks and ceiling fires'' Adrianna smiled before taking a look at her phone. ''Say how about we head out of here? No one needs to know, right?'' She gave you a mischievous wink before looking at the security camera that was hanging in the corner and pointed towards the desk the two of you were standing in front of. ''Did you hear that Rory? No one needs to know.''

''Yes I copy, Adriana.'' A voice sounded over the intercom. She blew a kiss at the camera mouthing 'love you'. You just gave an awkward thumbs up hoping that Rory understood your deep appreciation. The two of you went to the locker room to get your bags and coats before exiting trough the employee's entrance and closing that one off too.

''Geez, it's freezing holy hell.'' You exclaimed tugging at your coat and blowing hot air into your freezing hands to persevere what little feeling you had left in them. 

''Will you tell me if you call those guys?'' Adriana asked, completely disregarding your attempt to have a normal conversation with your friend concerning the weather, instead of divinations about dying people. ''Or better yet; just tell me if they are single and hot.''

''Will do'' you laughed rolling your eyes at how typical that comment was for Adriana's character. ''The first one, of course, I am not setting you up with any of those two. You do not want to get entangled into their mess; believe me.'' You had been trying your hardest not to let anything about the scary monsters that live among them slide when talking to Adriana. She was such a happy and bright woman. She deserved to go unbothered trough life, and if you could be any help in that, you would gladly do so.

''Oh come on you know I love drama (Y/N).'' Adriana joked ''Why do you think that we work so well together?'' You laughed, knowing that there was a word of truth in her words. You kind of are a walking freakshow, and Adriana loved every single second of it. You had even helped her out with some personal readings too, nothing too serious of course just the simple 'Is he cheating on me? Yes or no' questions. (Usually, it was a yes). Some would call that a weird friendship and perhaps even manipulative, but you really don't mind. Both of you held up a conversation pretty well. If lucky, either one of you would sometimes even get some good advice out of it. On paper, it wasn't a bad deal at all. To be fair that was all you could ask for; you didn't need a friendship where you would have to urge sacrifice yourself in a blink of an eye to rescue the other, that was just way too high maintenance for your liking. You liked whatever weird dance you and Adriana had going on; it was easy. ''Well, this is where we part ways.'' You, once again consumed by your own thoughts, got dragged back to reality. Trying your hardest to figure out what she had said, you just nodded in agreement.

''Yeah, you're right... Wow, I didn't even realise we were at the crossroad already'' You muttered, genuinely surprised that the two of you had already gotten that far during your conversation.

''You really need some rest.''

''You are absolutely right.'' You waved at Adriana while already starting to turn left towards your apartment as Adriana continued to walk forward towards her house. ''See you on Wednesday!'' You yelled, hard enough so Adriana could still hear you but soft enough to not get a shoe thrown at your head. 

''Call the Winchesters hun!'' She yelled back making clearly not concerned about the risk of flying shoes. You smiled in response, turning around and walking off to get to bed as soon as possible. 

''I think I will'' You spoke to yourself.


	2. Pilot pt. Ii

"Stop it!" A scream ripped from your lips. 

You were was lying on your back in bed, and this horrible feeling had started in your chest a couple of seconds ago. It was an intense pain like something was clawing at it, but you couldn't see the thing that was doing it. Looking down, you could see blood seeping through the once white fabric of your pyjama shirt. You were horrified as the tears that had been sitting in the corners of your eyes started to stream down your horrified face. "Please, stop!" you yelled again, as painful screams filled the room. Closing your eyes, you hoped it would all just go away. For a second it did, but then the clawing at your chest had warped into the feeling of something digging into it, and your eyes snapped open at the sudden impact.

You tried to look around to take in your surroundings, but your eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness of the room just yet. You could feel a cold sweat had started to form on your shaking body while your heart was pounding painfully in your chest. You tried sitting up, feeling your chest tighten as you did so. You were rubbing your eyes, trying to wake yourself up entirely. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, getting up as fast as you could muster you stumbled over to the bathroom in a drunken fashion. Turning on the light in the bathroom, you walked over to the sink, placing your hands on either side of the sink while hanging your head over it. You made sure to keep your gaze low, partly to slowly let your eyes adjust to the bright light of the bathroom lamp but also because you were afraid to look in the mirror, fearful of the image you would stare at when looking in the mirror. Praying to whatever might hear you that that was nothing but a dream and that the tightness in your chest was from the heavy pounding of your heart and that in meant nothing. 

You tried to focus on evening out your fast and heavy breathing while gathering the courage to look in the mirror. After what felt like an eternity, you slowly lifted started to look up to check yourself in the mirror. When you finally looked at yourself, you let out low and annoyed groan, dragging your hands over your face. You looked horrible. You were relieved to see that your shirt was free of blood and that your chest was still in one piece but your face. Your poor face. It was pasty white except for the dark circles underneath your eyes which were red from the crying. The tears that had been rolling down your cheeks had to take some leftover mascara with them. Making you look even more like a ghost. 

"Jezus, get a grip" you sighed, your voice was hoarse. You mustn't have only screamed in the dream. After using your voice, you noticed how dry your throat felt, you took the glass from the shelve above the sink and filled it with water, turning around so that you were leaning with your ass against the sink. You took a long and much-needed sip of the cool water while drinking you took a glance at the window and let out a gasp. You were still drinking so you inhaled some water making you cough loudly. Great, now even the sunrise is scaring you. Emptying your glass in the sink before putting it in its usual place you walked over to your nightstand. Images from your nightmare kept popping up in your head, and sometimes your chest still felt a little sore. You picked your phone off the nightstand, searching through the contacts before finding the number you were looking for and pressing the dial button hoping that he would pick up the phone. The phone rang for a while before a gravelly voice could be heard through the speakers. 

"Hello?" Your heart started pounding again, were you nervous? 

You swallowed. "Dean" You started, still sounding croaky. "It's (Y/N), I think I need your help" Dean was quiet for a while, and you were sure that you could hear two people talking in the background just now. "I am sorry, if this is not a good time then I can call you back-"

"No, it's fine. That was just Sam asking who I was talking to." Dean interrupted her.

"Sam? You're talking to Sam again?" You asked in disbelieve, the last time you heard them talk about each other, it sounded like a good thing that they weren't hanging out at that moment.

"You said you needed help?" Dean ignored her question.

"Yeah, do you think we can meet up?"

"We're in Jericho right now so it could take us a while, can you come over?" Dean asked.

"I would have to ask my boss if I can take tomorrow off too, it'll take me a while to get there." You were going to have to think of a plausible excuse not to come to work tomorrow, and you were set to meet the Winchesters. You started to feel the excitement rise in your chest, but it just turned into the dull ache that had been bothering you ever since you woke. 

"Alright, take your time. Wanna let me know what's wrong before we hang up the phone? You sound awful." You hated the words that had just left the older Winchesters mouth. You have been trying so hard to keep herself together, but if Dean was able to tell trough the phone that something was wrong, it was apparent you were doing a bang-up job.

"I have been having strange nightmares lately, and I am starting to entertain the thought that they might not only be dreams."

"So what? You're saying you've been psyching it out in your sleep?" Dean asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey (Y/N), Sam here. You're on speaker."

"Morning, Sam. I don't know if these nightmares mean anything, but the same dreams have been haunting me for days. It's driving me nuts."

"They are all the same?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, I just woke up from one that I haven't had before. I think I experienced sleep paralysis. I was lying in bed, and there was this excruciating pain in my chest like something was clawing at it. When I looked at where I was feeling the pain, I was bleeding quite heavily."

"But you're alright? You were bleeding in the dream?" Dean asked, sounding a bit rushed. You nodded but soon realized that the boys couldn't see that trough the phone, so you cleared her throat to actually answer them.

"Yup, I woke up when the clawing turned into a stabbing feeling. Apart from some tightness in my chest now and again, I am perfectly fine." You smiled widely when you heard a relieved sigh from the other end of the line. It was so sweet of them to care about you like this, even if the three of you didn't see each other that often.

"And this was the only time you had that dream?" Sam asked again.

"Like I said: I have never had this one before." You answered, starting to feel the pain in your chest rising yet again, you sure hoped this wasn't going to be an ongoing thing. "Does it sound familiar to you? Have you ever encountered anything like this?"

Dean sighed "No not at all, sorry (Y/N)" 

"Damn" You muttered under your breath "Better call my boss to call in sick."

"You do that, and I'll text you the name of the motel we're staying in, we'll make sure that you can get into our room and wait for us there, alright sweetheart?" Dean asked as you agreed. You bid your goodbyes to Sam and Dean and hung up the phone. Being unable to stop yourself from smiling like an idiot, you turned towards your closet and started changing into a more socially acceptable outfit for the day. While making some quick breakfast you were surprised at how much you missed the Winchester brothers, it was a nice feeling of excitement you hadn't felt in a long time. After breakfast, you picked up your phone again to call your boss. While eating breakfast, you had come up with a pretty convincing lie to get out of work tomorrow.

"Hey Helen, I am afraid that I am going to have to call in sick for tomorrow I have this horrible pain in my chest and I am currently in the hospital, nothing seems to be seriously wrong but they want to keep me hear for the night and run more test tomorrow."

"Oh (Y/N) that sound serious, I hope you'll feel better soon" Helen spoke over the phone, her soft voice laced with worry for her employee. "I'll tell Adriana you won't be here tomorrow."

"No!" You quickly answered. "I want to tell her; I don't want her to worry about me." Helen luckily agreed, and the two of you ended the conversation. You quickly opened your text-messages searching for Adriana in the contact list when you had found her you immediately started typing up a message.

'Meeting the Winchesters. If you hear someone at work say that I am in the hospital, it is not true. I had to get out of work somehow. Hope to see you soon.

PS., they are VERY hot, and you will NEVER get their numbers. >:)'

Satisfied you send the message off and checked your inbox once again 'one text from Dean Winchester' when you opened it you were met with the name of the motel they were staying in just like Dean promised. You put your phone away and headed over to the hallway of your apartment. You lazily picked your coat and bag off the floor where you had dumped them yesterday out of complete exhaustion. Before leaving to go and get your car out of the garage, you checked if you had everything, finding out that that was indeed the case you turned around, opened the door and got ready to drive all the way over to Jericho. 

The drive was long and boring. The only thing that was keeping you company was the music that sometimes played on the radio. You weren't a big collector, so you didn't have any CDs or anything of your own which left you at the complete mercy of the disc-jockeys on the radio that loved to hear themselves talk way too much to your liking. It wasn't even that you had such high standards when it came to music, all you asked for was that actual music would be banging out of your speakers instead of some guy asking random people how to get rid of the headache that had been plaguing him since he woke up this morning.

"Stop drinking so much and take some aspirin, dude" you whined, fighting the urge to bang her head on the steering wheel.

"Thank you all so much for your favourite headache-"

"Hangover" you corrected him.

"Remedies, I will be sure to try one of them out when I play the next song."

"Which will be never" You sighed, getting way too fired up about this kind of stuff, but radioDJ'S honestly were the worst kind of people sometimes. After what felt like an eternity, thanks to DJ-blabbermouth, you arrived at the motel where you were supposed to meet Sam and Dean. Parking the car in front of the motel you got out of your car and headed to the reception where you could see an older man sitting at the reception desk. 

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" The man smiled as he put away some papers.

"I am supposed to meet two men here, one of them is very tall."

"Ah, you're the escort. I think you're looking for room 204."

"The wha- Yes. Thank you VERY much" you smiled, clearly pissed off. Taking the key from the man and walking off to get to the room. When you arrived at the door with the right number on it, you let out a shaky breath. The tightness in your chest was started to flare up again after staying dormant for the entire car ride. Pushing the key into the hole and turning it until you heard the satisfying click of an opening lock, you pushed the door open. The Motel room looked incredibly old, there was a bright orange carpet on the floor, and the walls had seemed to be made from wooden planks. The wall behind the bed grabbed your attention immediately; they were covered in notes, pictures, maps and even some drawings of things you had never seen in your entire life.

"What the hell..." your eyes scanned over the papers that were attached to the wall with what seems like thumbtacks. "I guess they have been busy..." The sound of your ringtone brought you back to reality as you picked up. "(Y/N) "

"Hey (Y/N), Sam here." The younger Winchester spoke in a friendly tone "We are almost at the motel, did you get there already."

"Sam, could you please do me a favor and put me on speaker for a second," you asked sickeningly sweet, and Sam obliged, putting you

on speaker.

"Go nuts" He laughed already sensing what was coming.

"What's up (Y/N)?" Dean smiled from behind the steering wheel. Did the sweet man at the front desk let you in?" You could just hear Dean's smug expression in his voice; he was probably proud of himself.

"He sure did. You are aware that I have a master's degree in history, right? So please do tell me why you felt the need to introduce me as an escort" You yelled through the phone, making Dean smile even wider. 

"I had to think of something" Dean defended himself, but that wasn't going to fly with you. There were tons of different options that weren't going to make her feel extremely uncomfortable. Not because she had something against sex-workers, but because she just didn't want to be forced to think about this kind of stuff, her mind tends to wander off everyone in a while, and she greatly appreciated it if her brain wasn't enabled to make up weird scenario's. 

"How about your sister?!"

Dean laughed. "Oh come on (Y/N)! I had to think of something believable, be honest: You look nothing like Sammy or me."

"As if the two of you are a spitting image, that's not how genes work, genius."

"Look, you don't have to worry about a guy you will never see in your entire life, ever again" Dean laughed.

"Honestly, Dean, you said it had to believable, but I would never share a bed with you even if you paid me" You teased.

"Who says we need a bed, sweetheart?" You stayed quiet; there was no way you were going to win this battle. Dean was way good at this game.

"We're pulling up into the driveway, see you in a second (Y/N)" Sam spoke as he quickly hung up. You put her phone back in her pocket and turned around to sit on the bed. While sitting down, you took this time to look at your surroundings once more. The blankets were thrown everywhere, there was an open suitcase resting on it, and even more, notes were scattered around. You started to get more and more curious about what the boys were doing here, and you were definitely going to get an answer out of them. Looking at the clutter scattered across the bed, your eye fell on a piece of paper with a weird Satanic looking symbol on it, what were these boys even working on? You reached for the paper but as soon as you heard the door opening you quickly turned towards the door, completely forgetting about the paper. When turning your head towards the door, you were met with the sight of the two brothers standing in the opening of the motel room. They had big smiles on their faces, and you couldn't help yourself but smile too. 

"Sam, Dean!" You smiled, giving both a joyous hug. "It has been so long that I saw the two of you, let alone in the same room." They seemed puzzled for a second, but they quickly changed their expressions back to excitement.

"Good to see you too, (Y/N)" Sam smiled, Dean gave her a wink.

"I'd love to chat for hours and braid each other's hair, believe me, I do. But we are on a bit of a tight schedule, so we need you to get to business straight away" Dean spoke. If those words had left anyone else's mouth you might have been offended, but it was Dean you were talking about, he was just a little emotionally stumped, but he meant well.

"Right sorry" You sighed, sitting back down on the bed. Sam sat down next to you as Dean took place on the green chair. You were about to start talking about your dreams again, but the tightness in her chest began to act up. This time it wasn't a dull, nagging feeling in your chest like all the other times. It felt more like what you had experienced in your dream. Gasping loudly you doubled over clutching at your chest again. "Geez," you forced out, your breathing getting a little troubled again due to the pain you were experiencing. The feeling of something digging into your chest started to get more intense by the second, and you shut your eyes tightly. Sam stared at you in shock as Dean rushed over to you, almost knocking over the chair. You could feel his hands on your shoulders, and you tried your best to calm yourself down.

"(Y/N)?" Dean yelled, he didn't know what he was hoping that yelling would do, but he sure wasn't going to sit and stare at you and just wait to see what will happen. But you didn't answer. You felt Dean shake you a little, and you really wanted to answer him, but you were too focused on calming your breathing down to not go into full panic mode. 

"Just stay calm, Dean."

"Calm? What if she is having a freaking heart attack, man?!"

"I" You spoke softly. Sam and Dean moved in a bit closer to make sure they heard what you were going to say. "I'm getting something" You continued.

"What? Like a vision?" Dean asked, making you nod your head ever so slightly.

"I can never return home" You spoke softly, as your muscles started to relax, finally feeling comfortable enough to lower your hands to let them rest on your thighs. Sam and Dean looked at each other with shock in their faces before looking back at you. You looked between the brothers having zero clues to what was going on. 

"Did you get anything else?" Sam asked.

"No, just that one sentence. And that was already hard to fish out."

"You must be getting rusty then" Dean grinned making you roll your eyes.

"I am usually the one looking for information. I don't think I'm that great at just receiving it."

Sam gave you a puzzled look "There's a difference?"

you shrugged "I think so." 

"But that was all you heard? Nothing else? No visions, other noises, smell anything?" Dean asked again. You shook your head once again. "Come on, think. Anything else?''The older Winchester kept pushing.

"I said, no!" You yelled, annoyed, getting up from the bed and turning around to face the brothers again. "You'reAnythingg to sound like your dad. Where is he anyway? Wasn't he hunting with you, Dean? And what does it matter if I saw anything else? Do you guys know what all of this means? What the hell is going on?! I demand an explanation!" You yelled, letting out your frustration. Sam and Dean looked at you with a pained expression in their eyes. You knew that look; it was the same look they had given you when they told you what John's job actually entailed. It's the look they gave someone when they were going to tell them a secret, they'd rather not have known themselves. "Don't you think I deserve to know?"

Dean cleared his throat as he got up from the floor. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."


End file.
